My Love For You
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Takumi/Rukato. 01/02/03/04. Christmas is in the air and love is about to befall upon four unsuspecting Digidestined.
1. Chapter 1: The Fated Invitation

Hyee! LOL.....xD. Anyhoo this is my first Takumi and Rukato ficcy.. Actually it is my first fanfiction story!! LoL.. It's been two years after the the Chosen Children's adventures in the Digital World. And there is a Christmas Party being held at Junpei's mansion. There are Digidestined kids representing each season... (Sorry I couldn't add everyone!) Takuya and Izumi have friends since well... forever! Takuya knows he feels something special when he's around Izumi but can he tell her what his feelings for her are? Takato has liked Rika ever since the day he met her. But can he break the wall that surrounds her heart and tell her his true feelings?  
  
hehe Sorry for the long summary! There wasn't enough room on the other thing..  
  
Unnecessary Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother with this stuff. I mean, you know I don't own Digimon. So don't you dare sue me!?! MINOR notes: I'm using the Japanese names. Why? Because I can. I'm also mixing in a few of the 02 characters, for reference and maybe some references to other characters. Why? Because I want to. Also, because if I just used the Frontier people, Izumi would have no female friends. Weird, huh? O yeah: please don't get mad if I messed up writing the fanfic cause this is my first story!  
  
My Love For You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Fated Invitation  
  
Arghhhh!! Stupid alarm clock! Takuya muttered as he hit the loudly beeping alarm clock.  
  
Takuya laid in bed thinking about the dream he had just had.  
  
*dream* Izumi: Hi Takuya! I have something to tell you...  
  
Takuya: Hey Izumi! Wow! You look beautiful!  
  
Izumi was wearing a light pink halter dress with pink roses at the bottom. Izumi: Thanks! So... should we sit down?  
  
Takuya looked around to see they were at a restaurant sitting at a candlelight dinner.  
  
Takuya pulled out a chair for Izumi and she sat down.  
  
Wow what a gentleman! Said Izumi smiling.  
  
Takuya: *blushes* So what did you want to tell me?  
  
Izumi: Well... *blushing madly* I wanted to say... that I like you, Takuya. Also that I want to be more than friends with you...  
  
Takuya: *blushes madly too* Really? I like you too...  
  
They both leaned in for a kiss..  
  
*end of the dream*  
  
Takuya thought 'Oh well... A guy can dream can't he? He had had feelings for Izumi ever since their adventure in the Digital World but he didn't know how to tell Izumi.' Takuya sighed.  
  
"Damn.. It's 9 already!! I still have to buy the presents and pack my suitcases!!! Arghhh damn my forgetfulness!!"  
  
Takuya rushed out of bed and ran to get ready..  
  
*flashback*  
  
Dear Takuya Kanbara,  
You have been invited to attend my Anniversary/ Christmas Party for  
only the Digidestined.  
  
Host: Junpei  
Where: Junpei's Mansion on 19647 Thunder Avenue.  
When: December 22 - January 4  
  
Please bring a gift for everyone. There is a list below listing the  
people who will come. You will be staying at the mansion for 12 days.  
Please bring your own clothes and anything else you might need. You  
may also bring some other Digidestined friends.  
  
Izumi Orimoto  
Hikari Kamiya  
Sora Takenouchi  
Kouji Minamoto  
Rika Nonaka  
Henry Wong  
Tomoki Himi  
Tai Kamiya  
Takuya Kanbara  
Kouichi Kemora  
Takato Matsuki  
Junpei Shibayama  
Davis Motomiya  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Takuya:" Man! That's a lot of people!!" *He had been looking at the list..*  
  
***  
  
Takuya went out into the kitchen and asked his mom if they could stop by the mall so that he could buy the gifts for the party and then go over to the mansion.  
  
Mrs. Kanbara:" Sure Takuya."  
  
-----------------  
  
Takato: "Good morning, Mom!"  
  
Mrs. Matsuki:" Hey honey!"  
  
"Hey Mom! Can you drive me to Junpei's house today?" mumbled Takato while shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Ok! Said Takato's mom while frying some eggs.  
  
Takato sat at the table thinking about what he should say when he sees Rika today... He had already bought her a bracelet as a gift... He dreamt that he could tell Rika that he liked her.  
  
*Thinking* Hopefully Henry and Tommy won't pressure me into confessing like they have been trying ever since they had found out I liked Rika. Unlike Tommy and his friends whom were Digidestined like the others on tv, Takato and his friends were Digimon Tamers... Henry and Tommy were beginning to annoy Takato with their plans to get him and Rika together.  
  
Takato was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a loud yell from his mom.  
  
"TAKATO!!" Yelled his mom, "Let's go already!!"  
  
He rushed out the door to his mom's car with his presents and luggage.  
  
-------------  
  
Finally! Thought Takuya. I have gotten presents for everyone on the list! Amazingly, I took my time carefully choosing Izumi's gift. I hope Izumi likes her pink and purple sun shaped pendant with the mini rhinestones on it.  
  
Takuya arrived at Junpei's house to find that Takato had arrived at the same time too.  
  
"Hey Takato!!" Takuya shouted.  
  
Takato turned around to see Takuya with his stuff. "Hi Takuya!!" he shouted back.  
  
He replied "Well let's go in huh?"  
  
Okay! Yelled Takato. Thinking nervously: 'Here we go!"  
  
Takuya and Takato walked in to a lovely home with a long marbled staircase that lead to what seemed to be an endless hallway of rooms. The room was beautifully decorated with Christmas decorations and there was massive Christmas Tree already covered with ravishing ornaments and lights. And under the tree lay many presents just waiting to be opened.  
  
HI GUYS!! Junpei bellowed.  
  
Takuya and Takato: Hey!!  
  
Takuya:"So where do we put our stuff?"  
  
Junpei:"Well... You put your gifts under the tree and leave your suitcases near the stairs. Then just chat with someone while we wait for the remaining guests to arrive.  
  
Takato: Oh I see. Thanks!  
  
Takuya placed his gifts under tree and walked over to the stairs and left his cases there. Then walked over and sat on a sofa.  
  
He could see that everyone was already there except Sora and Henry.  
  
Izumi: "Hey Takuya!!"  
  
Takuya who was surprised at the voice, turned around to find Izumi standing over him smiling.  
  
"Hey Izumi!"  
  
Izumi: "So did you get everyone a gift?"  
  
Takuya: "Huh? Oh yeah I did!"  
  
Meanwhile standing near the entrance, Junpei cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Well See you later Takuya! Izumi grinned.  
  
Yeah. Later! Said a confused Takuya.  
  
Junpei: "Good Afternoon Everyone! Welcome to my house! This mansion has 25 rooms! Each room has 2 beds! Everyone may choose one partner to bunk with except me! Please keep it boys with boys and girls with girls! After you have found a roommate, come to me and I will give you your room number. Then you will go up to your rooms and unpack then come downstairs to have some fun!"  
  
Takuya was walking around looking for a partner when he heard his name. He turned around to see Davis, his best friend shouting at him.  
  
Davis:" Hey Takuya!! Want to be my partner?"  
  
Takuya ran up to him and replied "Sure!"  
  
Davis: "Great! Let's go up to Junpei and get our room!"  
  
Takuya:"'kay."  
  
"Hey Takuya, when are you going to tell Izumi that you like her?" whispered Davis in a low voice.  
  
Takuya sighed, looking down at his shoes. Davis and Kouji, his two best friends were the ONLY ones that knew he had a big crush on Izumi.  
  
"I don't know, Davis. You know that I am scared to! What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Takuya replied.  
  
Davis: "Whatever dude. But you'd better hurry up and tell her before Junpei makes another move."  
  
"I know that Davis. But he's been trying for so long to get Izumi to like him, that it's getting pretty sad." Takuya said grinning.  
  
"Yup!" chuckled Davis.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Henry!" Takato yelled halfway across the room, "Wanna be my roommate?"  
  
"OK!" Henry replied rather loudly.  
  
"Takato? Aren't you gonna tell Rika that you have a crush on her?" Henry muttered as they stood in the line waiting for their room.  
  
"Henry! You know how many times I've tried!! I've even lost count! Besides everytime I start to tell her, we're interrupted." Takato mumbled back.  
  
"Well. That's about to change soon. Henry said with a devilish grin, "Cause me and Tommy are going to do something about it."  
  
"Oh brother. you and Tommy have another plan? Takato sighed. "Great. That means twelve days of unsuccessful plans."  
  
"Who said they're all gonna end up useless?" Henry said grinning. They walked up the stairs with their luggage looking for their room.  
  
"Just give it a REST Henry! None of them have worked! They have only brought embarrassment." Takato replied almost shouting.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about that don't we?" Henry said smiling. "'Cause I won't rest until you and Ruki are together before we leave!"  
  
------------------  
  
Takato/Henry and Takuya/Davis walked into their own rooms and unpacked before heading downstairs to listen to Junpei's plans of fun.  
  
~List of roommates and rooms~  
  
Izumi and Hikari: Room 8  
  
Takuya and Davis: Room 9  
  
Kouji and Kouichi: Room 10  
  
Taichi and Tomoki: Room 11  
  
Takato and Henry: Room 12  
  
Sora and Ruki: Room 13  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Takumi FOREVER!! If I get more than 4 reviews for this ficcy, I might continue this...^^; Keyword: Might or if I feel like I'll just continue it out of pure boredom.  
  
In the next chapter, it will be told from the girls' views and then the boys & so on. If there are things that I did wrong please tell me but don't yell by writing in caps. If you like my story, you can write in caps. NO FLAMES only SUGGESTIONS... R & R!!! =) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Thanks to those people who did reviews for my first chapter. I really appreciate it!! I'll try to fix my writing with the suggestions that you guys gave me! :] Although some of them, I didn't really understand. Newayz the same rules apply for this chapter as did the previous one. 8+ reviews than I'll do more chapters. p.s. Sorry I don't know any Japanese words cause of my dumbness. hehe  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DO THIS ANYWAYS.  
  
My Love For You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Plan  
  
~Previous Night at Junpei's~  
  
After Junpei's plans had been discussed but no one had given anymore ideas due to their long drive to his house. He decided that they should tell him tomorrow and get a good night's sleep.  
  
Izumi's POV:  
  
Izumi woke up yawning to find a blanket of white snow outside of her window. She looked over at her best friend's bed to see she was gone.  
  
Izumi thought wonderingly, 'I wonder where Hikari is. It's only 8 and knowing Hikari, she usually doesn't wake up this early. I guess she could be downstairs making out with Davis! She said giggling. 'oh well. I wonder what I should do about my feelings about Takuya. I mean I like him and all that but is it really meant to be more than that? O well I have eight days to figure that out! Izumi said sighing and then a few minutes later she was snoring.  
  
*dream*  
  
Takuya and Izumi were in the basement of Ophanimon's Castle (sorry I don't know if this is correct or not. 'Cause I watched the dubbed versions.)  
  
I'm fine. Sorry about that. I wonder where it is....the key that locks the data.  
  
Izumi: It's almost nightfall.  
  
Takuya: Are you tired?  
  
Izumi: No I'm fine.  
  
Takuya: It's okay if you rest.  
  
Izumi: Same for you.  
  
Takuya: After we've searched a little more.  
  
Izumi: You should rest. We the Royal Knights come there's going to be a really difficult battle.  
  
Takuya: The last fight, huh?  
  
Izumi: Yea.  
  
Takuya: We've really done a lot of fighting up till now.  
  
Izumi: It hasn't been just fighting. Meeting you guys..Meeting so many digimon...There have been a lot of happy and fun things too. I'll be able to make a lot of friends I return to the human world...Because I've come to understand a little bit more about myself and a little but more about the other people since coming to the Digital World. I like the new me since I became a digimon.  
  
Takuya: The new you..I like you. Izumi: Huh?!  
  
Takuya: Uh! Wa! Is it over here I'm searching.....  
  
Izumi(blushing then turns around): Takuya!  
  
Takuya(sleeping):ZZzzzzzz....  
  
Izumi: Hey! Darn..oh well..  
  
*end of dream*  
  
Izumi continued to dream about Takuya and her on their "imaginary" date.  
  
*Meanwhile downstairs* Everyone except Rika, Izumi, Takuya, & Takato were still asleep due to their dreams about their crushes... (^^)  
  
Hikari: "I think it's about time we get Takuya and Izumi together. I mean we practically all know they love each other."  
  
"Haha Yeah. the same goes for Takato and Rika. "I think we should all try to get them together." Chuckled Henry.  
  
Everyone agreed. (shhhh Junpei is also dreaming about someone *wink wink*. you know who!)  
  
So what should we do? Asked Davis. "How about we all go to the slopes to ski and pair them up together?" suggested Kouji.  
  
"Yeah but we need other plans to last the week and one more day. Sora said.  
  
"HAHAHA I got a great idea. You know how Junpei said that we needed to decorate the house? What if we hang mistletoes near their doorways and around the front door?" Suggested Tai.  
  
"That would be a great idea! And it would so cute and Hikari could take pictures of both couples kissing! Exclaimed Sora. She looking proud of her man for thinking g up that idea.  
  
"Definitely!!" replied Hikari.  
  
"Hey remember Junpei also said that there was gonna be a winter dance at his house? He said that you could ask anyone you want here or maybe another Digidestined." Kouichi said reminding everyone.  
  
Tomoki said grinning, "Oh yeah I remember! I think the theme was "Dreaming of a White Christmas."  
  
Henry suggested "Davis and I will convince Takuya and Takato to ask Izumi and Rika. But I think that Hikari and Sora should convince Izumi & Rika too. Just in case the guys are too scared to.  
  
"Well I think those ideas are enough for now. But I think we should have another meeting to get those four together cause we need MORE ideas!" Sora said smiling.  
  
"Well let's have it next weekend!" Davis said.  
  
OK! Everyone replied.  
  
*Little did everyone know, there were some mysterious creatures spying on them from upstairs.*  
  
***  
  
*Rika's POV*  
  
'Hmm. what should I do? Should I tell Takato that I really like him? Arghhh why is love so difficult!?! What if when I tell him and he doesn't like me back and hates me for saying that to destroy our friendship? Oh well.' Rika said sighing.  
  
She got out of her bed and went to take a shower.  
  
While in the shower, Rika began to think again about her crush on Takato.  
  
'I want to tell him but everytime I try to, I'm reminded of what might happen if he doesn't like me back. Maybe I should get some love advice from someone experienced with the hardships of love. She started to think of who she should asked.'  
  
"Maybe Hikari. Nah even though she has experiences, I don't really know her that well even though she knows about Takato and me. Maybe Sora. after all she had experiences and she is my roommate." Whispered Rika.  
  
Yeah. I'll ask Sora! Rika said smiling.  
  
She got out of the shower and got dressed and then tied her hair in a ponytail while adding some clear lipgloss. She then went downstairs.  
  
***Izumi's POV***  
  
Izumi had already changed her clothes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless top with little rhinestones on it and lavender cargo pants. She had a pastel colored scarf on and left her beautiful blonde hair lie gleaming on her shoulders. She added on some black eyeliner and pink lipgloss and ran out the door. (sorry I went a little crazy with the details on Izumi-but I can't help that she is my FAVE girl. but don't Rika fans! I'll ryte about her clothes later!)  
  
Izumi went downstairs to find everyone (including Rika) at the big table eating breakfast. She found herself drooling at the sight of all the delicious food but stopped herself immediately when she saw Takuya. He was wearing the red jacket that he wore in the Digital World, a yellow shirt that had a dragon on it with some jeans. She smiled at Takuya when he was looking at her and noticed he was blushing when she smiled back at him. So Izumi decided to go sit next to him.  
  
"Good morning Izumi!" Takuya said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Takuya! So how'd you sleep?" Izumi said smiling.  
  
"Great! And you?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Same here. Wow! All this food looks great!" Izumi said while her stomach grumbled. *Izumi blushes*  
  
"Haha!! Yeah it's good! But you better get some before all of us eat it for you!" Takuya said grinning.  
  
Izumi said giggling, "Yeah I guess I better hurry and get some! Haha"  
  
Everyone got through breakfast talking to one another about events that happened after their Digital Adventures.  
  
***Rika's POV***  
  
~Before Izumi sat down~  
  
Rika had walked downstairs in a white blouse that had sapphire blue stars on it that glittered in the light and wore a black Capri.  
  
As Rika walked down the long path of stairs, she noticed Izumi behind her and thought, 'Izumi looks so pretty. Why would a guy like Takato like an ordinary girl like me.' Rika sighed. But she noticed that Izumi was looking at someone as she was walking down the stairs. Rika looked to where Izumi looked and saw Takuya and smiled.  
  
'I guess now that I know who Izumi likes. ( can you guess who? You get a cookie if you know!) TAKUYA. Good thing Izumi doesn't know who I like or she would be freaked out that a girl like me could like someone. Rika laughed and sighed.  
  
**Meanwhile somewhere downstairs. Rika didn't notice that Takato was looking right at her and blushing.** (lol)  
  
***IZUMI's POV***  
  
After breakfast, Junpei said that everyone should all get ready to go skiing on the slopes.  
  
So Izumi went to go find Hikari and ask her to come with her to decide what they should wear.  
  
Izumi found Hikari kissing Davis and whispering something in his ear and they had this devilish grin on them.  
  
'I wonder why they're grinning. When I looked around at everyone else, they were grinning too as if they were up to something. Hmm. I wonder what's going on? I looked at Takuya to see he had a confused look on his face too.' Thought Izumi  
  
Then She went up to Davis and Hikari and dragged Hikari upstairs to their room.  
  
"Hikari!" Izumi shouted. "You are suppose to be helping me with clothes and my love problems with Takuya!" (Hikari and everyone except Junpei and Takuya knew she had a crush on Takuya.)  
  
Hikari replied in a calm voice, "I know that! Geez Izumi calm down! I'll help you with your outfit and you help me with mine's. We can do the Takuya thing on the way to the slopes!  
  
Izumi nodded with a puzzled look. 'Knowing Hikari, she was the type to kind of shout back at me too. I wonder what's going on.'  
  
Finally after an hour of deciding clothes, Izumi was going to wear a white turtleneck with three glittery baby blue stars on it and her light pink cargo pants. She was also gonna wear a lavender overcoat with white boots. Then Izumi left her hair down and wore her scarf. She wore the same makeup as before except adding some pink eyeshadow and a pinkish blush on her cheeks.  
  
Hikari, however, wore her own turtleneck (izumi and Hikari have match turtlenecks! Hehe but Hikari has different colors.). It had pink, yellow, and white stripes. Hikari's coat was the one she wore when she and her friends went on the World Tour. She also wore light yellow capris. She added some makeup on: Peach lipgloss, eyeliner, pink-redish blush, and glittery silver eyeshadow.  
  
Both the girls went downstairs and waited for Junpei to tell them what was gonna happen.  
  
***RIKA's POV***  
  
Rika had asked Sora to help her prepare for the skiing trip. After half an hour, (remember they're like tomboys!), they decided what they were going to wear.  
  
Rika wore that same shirt that she wore during their Digital Adventure and her black capris. She also wore a sky blue and white coat with her black capris. Adding on a light yellow and white hat. She wore lipgloss and tied her hair into a ponytail. She wore her normal sneakers.  
  
Everyone went outside to wake for Junpei's instructions.  
  
Rika thought 'Great what are we gonna do now?'  
  
In a loud voice, Junpei said, "Okay people! Partner up for your ski trip to the slopes! Please stick together! If they are any problems just contact me on my cell!!"  
  
Rika noticed Sora was winking at someone behind them. She turned around to see Taichi, Sora's boyfriend.  
  
Sora: Ok since Junpei didn't tell who we could pair up with I guess I'm going with Tai. Hey Rika I think you should go with Takato!  
  
Rika blushed. "I dunno about that."  
  
She looked around for someone else and caught sight of Izumi. She was going to ask her but she noticed that Hikari was pushing her towards Takuya and Davis was pushing him towards Izumi. Rika chuckled at the sight of both of them.  
  
'Seems Hikari and Davis are trying to get those two together!' Rika said grinning.  
  
Rika walked up close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"Hikari! Quit it!!" Izumi yelled.  
  
Hikari just kept pushing her best friend until she eventually bumped into Takuya blushing.  
  
(the same with Takuya)  
  
Takuya said turning as red as a tomato: "So umm. Hey Izumi"  
  
Izumi blushed madly, "Hey Takuya. Found a partner yet?"  
  
Takuya shook his head. "So. *sighes* Do you want to be umm. mmy partner? Izumi turned hot red, "Sure!" she smiled at him warmly.  
  
Rika laughed quietly to herself while wondering who as she going to be partners with.  
  
Hey! Someone yelled.  
  
Rika turned around to see the situation Takuya and Izumi had been in. It was none other than Takato.  
  
Takato was yelling at Henry the same way that Takuya was with Davis.  
  
'Crud!' Rika thought because she had just realized what was going on when Sora winked at Tai. *sighes* 'why do they have to do this to me and Izumi. I don't really see the point to this anyways.'  
  
Rika sighed once again and then realized someone was pushing her. She was going to turn around and snap at them but she realized it Sora. So Rika decided to go with the flow and "pretend" to be mad at Sora when actually she was enjoying this.  
  
"Hey STOP it SORA!!!" She yelled at her roommate.  
  
Unfortunately, Rika didn't notice that Sora had pushed her so fast that she had already bumped into Takato. Rika blushed when Takato saw her.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Rika!" Takato said in an embarrassed, cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Gogglehead!" Rika said smiling and shrugging.  
  
"So umm. do you wwwant to b-b-be. my partner?" Takato said stuttering.  
  
Takato half expected Rika to sock him but then.  
  
To his surprise, Rika said yes and walked with him to the ski lift.  
  
***IZUMI'S POV***  
  
"So. how's it going Izumi?" a nervous Takuya asked while they were walking behind Davis and Hikari.  
  
"Well. okay. And you? Izumi asked smiling.  
  
In her mind Izumi thought, "Wow this is a dream come true! *blushes* I hate Hikari and Davis for doing this but I can't help feel that they were great into getting Takuya and me together!"  
  
The two lovebirds (puhaha ^^) climbed onto a ski lift right behind their best friends. As if Hikari had planned this all along, she turned around and took a picture of them together!  
  
Takuya said grinning, "Well. I'm doing great! So do you know how to ski?"  
  
Izumi: " Well not really. How about we go ice skating instead? I kind of know how to skate!"  
  
"Okay but I have no clue on how to skate. hehe" Takuya said chuckling.  
  
Ok! Here we go! Izumi said cheerfully.  
  
'Great! I can't wait to go skating with Takuya! I think I'm gonna die' Izumi sighed as she daydreamed.  
  
So what's gonna happen with the four of them? Who are those mysterious creatures? Find out next on 'My Love For You'! REMINDER: NO FLAMES ONLY SUGGESTIONS!!! OH YEAH: PLEASE MAKE CLEAR ON THE POINT YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE 'CAUSE SOME PEOPLE WROTE REVIEWS THAT I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! Well. R & R!! ^^ 


	3. A Winter Wonderland

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe it! 35 reviews for 'ETERNAL MEMORIES'!! Well anyways I think I waited too long on this story... Thanks to everyone's reviews and all the stories I read, I've become a much better fanfic writer! I liked the other story better but I have to finish this one no matter what. Besides I still have other things in my life besides writing fanfics like school- It's gonna be tough now that I am a freshman, the other stories of my `Love Season`, and other stuff. So here's the next chapter!!  
  
BTW, Rukato actually might be first because I don't exactly have an idea for Daikari yet. If you don't know what I mean, read my other story chapter 4.  
  
P.S. Right now I'm focusing on "My Love for You", "ETERNAL MEMORIES", and "DEALING WITH LOVE" (Rukato).  
  
ENJOY!  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DO THIS ANYWAYS... SHOULD BE QUITE OBVIOUS BY NOW.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
My Love For You  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Winter Wonderland!  
  
'I hope I don't make a fool of myself... I can skate but I'm not even that good.' Izumi thought sadly.  
  
"Izumi?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Izumi said after she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
Takuya smiled. "Good I thought I lost you there for a minute."  
  
(I decided to do normal POV from now on cause going back and forth is hard work!)  
  
Izumi: "Sorry! So are we there yet?"  
  
Takuya: Nope just a few more minutes.  
  
Izumi simply nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Let's get off!" Takuya said. "Take my hand and when I count to three jump!"  
  
(I'm making this up!)  
  
Izumi nodded again.  
  
"1... 2... 3!"  
  
They both jumped off and somehow Izumi landed on top of Takuya. They both blushed and Izumi got off.  
  
They brushed off the snow of each other and realized that Davis and Hikari didn't jump off yet.  
  
The two looked back and noticed that they were to busy making out to notice that their best friends had gotten off the lift.  
  
Takuya and Izumi laughed.  
  
They both walked together to find a place to rent some skates.  
  
***  
  
Izumi and Takuya were sitting on a bench next to the skating pond. They were both tying their skates.  
  
Izumi who had white skates carefully walked hand in hand with Takuya to the pond. Then unexpectedly, she tripped over a stick on the ground and fell into Takuya's arms.  
  
They both blushed bright red.  
  
Takuya laughed while blushing, "Well up ya go." He pushed her up.  
  
Izumi blushed. "So do you REALLY don't know how to skate?"  
  
Takuya nodded.  
  
"Okay then I'll teach you! I only know the basics though..." Izumi smiled.  
  
Takuya: Okay.  
  
"First you do this..."  
  
***  
  
Takato and Rika were sitting on the ski lift behind Takuya and Izumi.  
  
Both would occasionally look at the view and pretend they were looking for someone. Silence was the thing that was in the air plus some nervousness.  
  
"So... w-what do you want to d-do?" Takato stuttered.  
  
Rika chuckled. "I dunno Gogglehead... Ski maybe? That's what why we're here aren't we?"  
  
Takato nodded and blushed furiously.  
  
'Aah this is fun! I wonder what I should do when he finds out I, The Famous Digimon Queen/ Ice Queen, can't ski...' She glanced at Takato and noticed he was blushing. 'Does he like me or something?'  
  
Rika was confused but said nothing and continued to look at the mountains.  
  
*** (meanwhile at the mansion)  
  
"Can we get out of here now???" a voice begged. "I'm starving!!"  
  
"Fine Demiveemon!! But be careful! Someone from the outside might see you!" a man said.  
  
"Ok Ok!! But as long as I get food I'm a happy camper Chris!" DemiVeemon assured in his cute voice.  
  
The man known as Chris was none other than Junpei's butler said. "Okay just go into the kitchen and get some food out of our stubborn chef!"  
  
"What about the rest of us?" a voice said. "We want to get out too!!"  
  
"OK Geez!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Junpei better be give me a raise because of what I'm putting up for being stuck with these guys!!" he grumbled to himself.  
  
Chris walked up to a certain room and unlocked the door. Seven blurs of colors flew out from the door.  
  
"About time!" a little pink plant said. "Where are our partners? I wanna see Sora now!"  
  
The others nodded and yelled for their partners as well.  
  
"Calm down! There away on a trip!" Chris assured. "Now let's settle those stomachs of yours huh?"  
  
"YAY!!!" The digimon shouted in joy. Luckily they were all in their in- training forms except Salamon.  
  
***  
  
(BTW I might be skipping some days like 2 or 3 days...)  
  
Takuya was getting the hang of ice skating and Izumi who had enjoyed all the times Takuya had fallen, was sitting on the bench taking a break.  
  
Izumi was tired and decided to lie down on the bench. 'I wonder what I should do... Tomorrow's the dance and I still don't have a date... I hope Junpei doesn't ask me. I like him and all but I don't feel the same way I do for him as I do for Takuya.' *sighes*  
  
Izumi was deep in thought when a snowball hit her in the face. She got up and turned to whoever threw the snowball.  
  
Takuya was on the ground clutching his stomach, laughing. However, he wasn't the only one there. All the guys were there. Izumi wondered where her girl friends were.  
  
"Hey Izumi" Hikari said from behind the bench. "Enjoying your dream I see?"  
  
Izumi blushed and brushed the snow off. She stood up and turned around and saw that all the girls were there- Sora, Hikari, and Rika.  
  
The girls were holding back on laughing. But they could also see Izumi was really angry partly because there was practically steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Takuya suspiciously looked at Izumi because she was whispering at the girls. 'Surely she can't challenge us... There are nine of us guys and only four of them!' His question was soon answered.  
  
"Oof!" Takato shouted when a snowball landed on his head.  
  
"That's PAYBACK Gogglehead!!" Rika yelled.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Takato and Rika had gotten off the ski lift and rented some skis. Rika didn't really know how to ski but Takato who did taught her.  
  
Rika took in a breath and started her journey down the hill. Unknown to her, Takato was being clumsy, and had lost control of his skis. He crashed into her and together they rolled down the hill.  
  
When they finally reached the bottom, Takato could tell he would have to run all the way to England, to escape Rika's wrath on him. But luckily Tai and Sora were down there.  
  
Sora and Tai saw the whole thing and you could tell they were trying hard to hold in their laughter.  
  
"R-Rika?" Takato mumbled. "Are you o-o-okay?" He helped her up.  
  
"I'm FINE! Takato You're going to P-" Rika snapped.  
  
"Nevermind that! Let's go find Davis! He just called me!" Tai intervened.  
  
Takato mouth a thank you to the other gogglehead. Tai simply nodded.  
  
***  
  
Davis had called Tai on his cell phone to come witness he and Takuya's start of a snowball fight against the girls.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
This started the big war!  
  
Apparently because of Izumi's and Ruki's anger for their "boyfriends," the girls were winning.  
  
Izumi was striking the guys like there was no tomorrow. Rika who was use to this anger just kept striking as well. The girls joined in on the snow fight.  
  
***  
  
After the fight, everyone climbed into Junpei's suv limo and went home.  
  
On the way home, Izumi whom was sitting in the back with Takuya, Davis, and Hikari, had fallen asleep on Takuya.  
  
Hikari too had fallen asleep on her boyfriend. Davis was use to this but Takuya blushed a tomato red color. Davis smirked at his best friend.  
  
Rika was sitting next to Takato. She stared outside at the snow and enjoyed her view.  
  
Takato, however, was not enjoying the moment. He was still sore from the snowballs Rika had hit him with plus the smack he earned from hitting her back when the war had already ended.  
  
He though, 'Wow my head hurts! I wonder how can I love a girl who's this rough! Damn! Love sure is painful!' Takato rubbed his head and laid back in his seat and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Back at the mansion!  
  
After all the digimon had finished devouring everything in the fridge, Chris babysat them. He received a phone call from his boss, that they were returning and that he should be ready.  
  
Chris shouted at the digimon. "Come on!! I need to get you ready if you want to see your friends again!!"  
  
They calmly sat down and listened.  
  
"Master Junpei wishes all of you to put in a bag!"  
  
At this point, the baby digimon had begun whining.  
  
"You're each going to be dressed up for your partners! I have already arranged for some clothes for you!"  
  
"But we never wore clothes before!!" Koromon complained.  
  
"True but don't worry they're nothing but a simple hat or something."  
  
The digimon nervously agreed.  
  
***  
  
Everyone climbed out of the car wearily from their fight and walked into the house.  
  
Chris greeted them and said there was a surprise for them waiting in the living room.  
  
Junpei who was already waiting for them was holding a large bag.  
  
"What's in the bag Junpei?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing... Just THIS!" Junpei replied. And with that, he opened the bag and out flew blurs.  
  
Two pink flashes flew to Tai and Sora. They were Koromon and Yokomon. Both were wearing matching Santa Claus hats.  
  
A blue thing flew to Daisuke and a Puppy-like digimon walked to Daisuke and Kari. (I prefer this name)  
  
"DEMIVEEMON!!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Davish!!" Demiveemon shouted in his too cute voice.  
  
Kari yelled. "Salamon!!"  
  
"KARI!" Salamon yelled back.  
  
Everyone had received their partners except for Digidestined from the Frontier. Everyone cept them hugged their Digimon partner and were laughing.  
  
*** (oh come on! You think I was going to write that for everyone!)  
  
Everyone thanked Junpei and went to their rooms. Kari was happy to share Salamon with her best friend and the same with Takuya and Davis.  
  
Rika enjoyed her "what happen to you since our adventures ended" chat with Renamon until her friend asked the question. Sora couldn't pull Rika out of this one because she was with Tai.  
  
Before the "question," Rika was in thought of if Takato would ask her to the dance. She knew she shouldn't have hurt him so much but she enjoyed it.  
  
"You're thinking about him aren't you Rika?" Renamon asked.  
  
Rika snapped. "So what if I am! *sighes* (in a calm voice) I can't help it Renamon... I wonder if he likes me in the same way..."  
  
Renamon replied. "You know Rika that he might like you but you'll never know unless you confront him. Do you really want to live the rest of your life knowing you could've had a chance with him but didn't do anything?"  
  
"She's right you know." A voice from outside her room said.  
  
"Sora?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yup! The one and only!" Sora walked in with Yokomon in her arms and sat on her bed.  
  
"You know how I feel about this Sora!" Rika responded. "You being the Digidestined of Love and all could at least give me some advice."  
  
"I did. It's the same thing Renamon told you." Sora said.  
  
Alright alright... I'm going to sleep! Night!" Rika said.  
  
Sora whispered. "Good Night!"  
  
Renamon said in a low voice. "You're up to something aren't you?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would you say that?" Sora snickered.  
  
"I can tell... You plan to set Takato and Rika up, right?" Renamon said.  
  
Sora being discovered, said. "You won't tell her will you?"  
  
"No. But I'm going to make sure this works." Renamon smiled.  
  
Sora nodded and turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Izumi!" Kari said.  
  
Izumi: What!?!  
  
"You know that the party/dance is tomorrow night!" Kari said. "You also know that Takuya didn't ask you yet! Maybe it's because you didn't tell him how you feel yet!"  
  
"I know I know!! But what if he doesn't love me? Did that ever occur to you!?" Izumi shouted.  
  
"I know that of course! But do you prefer to living life with the guilt that you could have had Takuya or be happy with sharing a life with him!?" Kari shot back.  
  
"Alright I'll tell him tomorrow if you lay off! No plans or anything!" Izumi warned.  
  
Kari smiled and nodded. Izumi sat on her bed and Salamon crawled into her lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Well it seems my little friend has taken a liking to you, Izumi!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Izumi smiled and stroked Salamon on her head.  
  
***  
  
"Takuya! Are you ever going to ask Izumi to dance?" Davis said.  
  
"I am! I guess maybe tomorrow after breakfast when we start the decorations." Takuya stated.  
  
"Okay! But you better do it soon!" Davis warned.  
  
"Davish?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
"There's a message for you from Kari." Demiveemon said looking at the D- terminal.  
  
"Wonder what she would want at this time..." Davis said.  
  
He walked over to Demiveemon and read it. He blushed and walked out of the room. He only said "Be right Back!"  
  
Takuya was confused and went to read the message. But it was gone.  
  
"Oh well! Well it's just you and me Demiveemon!" Takuya smiled.  
  
Demiveemon said. "Okay!" He jumped off Davis's bed and jumped on Takuya's lap.  
  
Takuya tickled the little blue dragon.  
  
Demiveemon giggled. "S-S-Stop!! I can't breath!"  
  
"Ok" Takuya laughed.  
  
***  
  
Davis walked into the bathroom and found Kari in there.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Sorry! I was talking to Takuya!" Davis said sheepishly.  
  
Kari kissed him and he returned it passionately.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"So why did you call me? Aside from the kiss I mean. Davis asked while scratching his head.  
  
Kari replied. "Because Izumi is nervous about the Takuya thing! She's afraid that he won't ask her to the dance and that would mean he doesn't love her."  
  
"The same with Takuya" Davis said. "Except he is nervous that Izumi will reject him."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kari asked.  
  
"How about- Davis started "we force those two together tomorrow when we start decorating for tonight's party!"  
  
Kari nodded. "Good Idea but what about Takato and Rika?"  
  
"We'll just tell Sora and Henry about it!"  
  
Just then Sora and Henry came in.  
  
"Uh... hi guys! What brings you here?" Davis asked embarrassed.  
  
"Same reason as you guys." Henry said.  
  
"We heard what you guys said and we agree." Sora said.  
  
Davis replied. "Then it's settled! We have to get them to confess at the dance and get the guys to ask the girls during the decorating."  
  
Everyone nodded and left to go to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, everyone was separated into groups of 4 to get started on decorating the house for the party/dance. Junpei couldn't do anything with his guests because he had to go to his tennis lessons.  
  
Takato and Rika were going with Sora and Tai.  
  
Takuya and Izumi were with Davis and Kari.  
  
Tomoki, Henry, Kouji, and Kouichi decided to pair together.  
  
The four guys took upstairs to decorate. Takato, Rika, Tai, and Sora got downstairs. And Takuya and his group were assigned to the outside.  
  
Everyone walked to where they were assigned to decorate.  
  
***  
  
Davis and Kari had started on the roof with the lights which left Takuya and Izumi to the ground with the decorations like the snowman, reindeer, and etc.  
  
Izumi enjoyed the snow outside. There was a blanket of snow and beautiful snowflakes were falling. It was a pretty winter wonderland! She thought it was perfect for the day of the party!  
  
'Wow it's a great day! Well I better keep my promise to Davis and ask her. Here goes... I hope she accepts!!'  
  
"Umm... Izumi?" Takuya gulped and asked.  
  
Izumi said while sticking a candy cane in the ground. "Yeah?"  
  
"D-d-d-do you want to go t-to the p-party with m-me?" Takuya stuttered. " I understand if you're-"  
  
Before Takuya could finish, Izumi had hugged him.  
  
"YES! Of course I'll go with you!" Izumi smiled. "I've been waiting fo ryou to ask me!"  
  
"Really?" Takuya's face brightened. "Alright!!!!" Takuya started swinging Izumi around.  
  
**Meanwhile on the Roof**  
  
Davis grinned. "Mission Accomplished."  
  
"Yeah! You see how happy Takuya and Izumi actually are?" Kari smiled. "All I have to do is make sure she has a great dress to go to the party."  
  
"She? YOU better have something hot to wear!" Davis laughed and showed his goofy grin.  
  
Kari laughed and kissed him.  
  
Davis kissed his love back passionately and it lasted for five minutes when they heard a shout.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS DONE MAKING OUT UP THERE?" Takuya shouted. "Cause you're ABOUT TO SLIDE OFF THE ROOF ABOUT NOW!"  
  
Davis and Kari pulled away and noticed they were about to fall. But it was too late to stop them. They slid into through tons and tons of snow and then landed in another pile of snow.  
  
Takuya and Izumi laughed so hard they were crying and then walked over to help the sad couple.  
  
"Very funny!" Davis grumbled. "But at least you didn't suffer with me!"  
  
Kari however had joined with the laughing. After they were done, they continued for the decorations outside.  
  
*** (meanwhile inside)  
  
Tai and Sora were in the dining room decorating. Takato and Rika were decorating the living room together.  
  
'Well here goes... I know I'm doing suicide but I gotta try!' Takato thought.  
  
"Rika? Will you go to the party with me?" Takato nervously asked.  
  
Rika froze. 'What did that gogglehead just say?'  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
'Oh she didn't hear me...' "Will you go to the-" Takato began.  
  
Rika walked up to Takato and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
'Well it's time I told him...' Rika thought.  
  
"Wha?" Takato said confused.  
  
"I like you Takato "Gogglehead" Matsuda." Rika confessed.  
  
"Really?" Takato asked surprised. "I like you too."  
  
He kissed her on the lips and smiled.  
  
Rika smiled back and felt so happy.  
  
Tai, Sora, and Renamon and Guilmon saw this and grinned.  
  
They all thought at the same time. 'It's about time...'  
  
Guilmon was still confused.  
  
"Renamon? Why did Rika smile? She never smiles. And why did Takatomon kiss her?" Guilmon asked confused.  
  
Renamon began. "Because they love each other, Guilmon."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takuya and Izumi haven't confessed yet but will they at the party? There's a suppose surprise at the party so what's gonna happen? Who are the other guys going with?  
  
PLEASE ONLY SUGGESTIONS!!! NO FLAMES!! R & R!! ARIGATO!! ^^ 


	4. The Party

"Eternal Memories" is sadly going to end... *sniff sniff* The next chapter will be the last one but momentai! For Daikari is coming out next week and Rukato has already started! Plus, 'My Love For You' is going to end soon. I might even consider discontinuing it because I feel it's getting boring. Anyways this chapter is going to be a good one because all the good stuff is in Rukato and Takumi but so far not in this one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON MUCH TO MY DISMAY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"MY Love For You"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Party  
  
Takuya and Davis were in their room, dressing up for the big event that was taking place at the mansion. Takuya and Davis wore the traditional black and white tux. Their dates were of course Izumi and Kari.  
  
Takato and Henry were wearing the same tux and their dates were Rika and Jeri. Henry had previously asked Jeri to come to the mansion and be his date.  
  
(In other words, all the guys are wearing the same thing!)  
  
Tai was Sora's date and Kouji had asked a girl from his class named Lindsay and Kouichi was going with Maria, another girl from class. Tomoki was with Lana (girl from class) and Junpei who had hoped to go with Izumi was stuck with another girl instead.  
  
All the digidestineds and digimon tamers were invited to this party since they couldn't make it to the mansion to stay.  
  
Ken was with Yolei, Matt was with Mimi (she flew in from New York), Kazu and Kenta came by themselves, Ryo with Alice, Joe and Izzy with girls from classes, and Cody was with a girl named Rose.  
  
***  
  
Those who had just arrived came by a limo sent out by Junpei and those who were already stood on the long, marble staircase. The guys were standing on one side of the room on the stairs and girls on the other side.  
  
Takuya and Izumi were first to join each other on the dance floor, followed by Davis and Kari, Takato and Rika, Ken and Yolei, Henry and Jeri, Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Kouji and Lindsay, Kouichi and Maria, Tomoki and Lana, Junpei and Julia, Cody and Rose, Ryo and Alice, Joe and Jen, T.K. and Catherine (French girl), and Izzy and Paige.  
  
All the girls wore spaghetti strap dresses to match. They were pink, white, black or red dresses.  
  
Junpei started a slow song so that everyone could dance.  
  
***  
  
'Wow. Takuya looks really handsome today! I hope I look okay.' Izumi thought.  
  
"Izumi you look beautiful tonight." Takuya smiled.  
  
Izumi blushed hotly. "Thanks. You look handsome too."  
  
"Thanks." Takuya held her closer. She placed her head on his chest and continued to dance with him.  
  
***  
  
Takato was blushing tomato red the minute he saw Rika. She was wearing a red dress with her hair in a bun.  
  
"Hey Takato." Rika smiled.  
  
Takato laughed. "Wow you called me by my real name!"  
  
Rika grinned. "There's a first for everything! Anyways you look great!"  
  
"Y-You look ravishing!" Takato smiled.  
  
Rika blushed lightly. "Thanks."  
  
Takato offered. "May I have this dance, milady?" He held out his hand to her.  
  
Rika laughed and took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and held her close.  
  
Rika blushed and placed her shoulder on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Just then, Junpei made an announcement after the song ended.  
  
"Hey everyone! Welcome to the Digidestined/Tamers Reunion! Please enjoy yourselves here while I get a surprise that has been planned for everyone!"  
  
Everyone was murmuring what the surprise could be. Just then Junpei's butler came in with two large box.  
  
Inside were voices. Everyone looked at the box and then looked at Junpei confused.  
  
Junpei smiled. "Open the boxes please."  
  
The butler opened both and out walked the digimon. (All had digivolved to rookie) Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Leomon, Dobermon, Monodramon, Gardromon (they was too large for the box so he walked out of the kitchen), Marineangemon (is that Kenta's? I forgot!), Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, Calumon and Lopmon.  
  
Everyone shouted with joy and ran to greet their digimon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki greeted Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon since they themselves were already hybrids.  
  
Everyone thanked Junpei joyfully for bringing back their digimon friends. Takuya was holding Patamon, Izumi was holding Salamon, and Tomoki wanted to hold Lopmon. They went to greet their friends' digimon.  
  
After the welcoming, they continued the party while the digimon freeloaded on the food and danced amongst themselves.  
  
Rika stood there in surprise as Renamon walked to her. Then she saw a white cream puff jump onto her face.  
  
"Eskimo kisses!" Calumon shouted.  
  
Rika shouted angrily. "Calumon! Get off me!" But she smiled afterwards because she still missed the little in-training digimon.  
  
Renamon chuckled and greeted her tamer.  
  
***  
  
Junpei called everyone's attention again. "Hey Can I have your attention? Someone here tonight is going to sing us a song. Please welcome Rika Nonaka!"  
  
Rika blushed. Unfortunately she didn't know about this recent surprise. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Rika muttered to herself. "I swear I will get Junpei for this!" Only Renamon and Takato could hear this. Guilmon was busy stuffing his mouth with bread.  
  
Rika slowly walked onto the stage while some unknown people walked onto the stage to play their instruments.  
  
Rika whispered to Junpei. "I'm going to sing "Everywhere." After this, you can expect a black eye for your Christmas present!" (smirk)  
  
Junpei had a look of fear in his eyes and gulped. He told the other players the song. He turned on the speakers and handed Rika an ear set. She placed on her ear. Then the band began playing.  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see (sings by herself, meaning almost no music)  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere (the band plays louder)  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there (Rika sings louder)  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see (looks at Takato)  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
(looks at everyone)  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
(the band plays louder, Rika sings louder)  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me (looks at Takato)  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see (closes her eyes)  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
(Everyone looks at their date)  
  
And when I touch your hand (sings by herself)  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me (looks at Takato again and smiles)  
  
(Rika sings louder and plays louder again)  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
Rika ends the song and takes a bow. Everyone claps and cheers. Takato walked up to the stage and smiles at Rika. Rika turns to face him and smiles back.  
  
He walks to her and kisses her on the lips.  
  
Terriermon yells. "Woo!! Go TAKATO!!"  
  
Henry covers his partner's mouth, annoyingly.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Together they walk down to join everyone.  
  
Takuya and Izumi smiled at each other.  
  
They walk outside together to get some air.  
  
Takuya says breaking the silence. "Well. That was some performance, huh?"  
  
Izumi simply nodded.  
  
Takuya thinks. 'Aww man. I have to tell her soon! Tomorrow's our last day here! (gulps) here goes nothing!'  
  
Takuya stutters. "I-I-Izumi?"  
  
Izumi turns to him and asks. "Yeah?"  
  
Takuya takes in a big breath and sighs. "Umm. I really like you!"  
  
Izumi smiles and kisses him on the lips.  
  
Takuya asks confused. "So that's a yes?"  
  
Izumi laughed. "Yes. Takuya. It is."  
  
Takuya pulls her close and kisses her passionately.  
  
Izumi wraps her arms around him and kisses back.  
  
"WOO!! TAKUYA!! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!!" A voice said from inside.  
  
They broke the kiss and turned to the voice.  
  
They saw that everyone was standing there, looking at them and smiling. Terriermon was apparently the one that shouted.  
  
Takuya shouted back. "SHUT YOUR TRAP, TERRIERMON!"  
  
Everyone laughed and walked back into the house.  
  
Henry and Jeri were still outside with Terriermon and Calumon. Leomon was inside enjoying the food.  
  
Calumon wondered out loud. "I wonder why there's so much kissing today."  
  
Terriermon replied. "I dunno. Do you know, Henry?" He turned to his partner.  
  
Henry was sitting on the steps with Jeri, kissing her.  
  
Terriermon shouted in disgust. "AWW! YOU TOO, HENRY? EWW!!! GROSS!!"  
  
Calumon giggled and Terriermon walked back in with Calumon leaving the two to enjoy each other's company.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
I know this one's a little short from the others but I wasn't really into it at the moment. Anyways, I just remembered! 8/10 is my sister's birthday!! Hahaha what a coincidence that I published two chapters today! Back to business, the next chapter is the last one. Finally I'm done with this boring story! At the beginning I like it, but since I started "Eternal Memories", I got bored. Anyways, I won't update until I get 27+ reviews!! Later!  
  
NO FLAMES!! R & R!! ^^ 


	5. Happy Holidays!

So it's finally the last chapter of "My Love For You." In case, you're wondering why I'm not as tearful here or why I'm not tearful at all as I was in "Eternal Memories", is cause I enjoyed writing "Eternal Memories" more than I did here. Anyways here's comes the last chapter! Expect the Daikari story known as "There's More to Life" to come out soon! And yes, I changed the name because I finally thought of an idea and well. the title didn't go with the story.  
  
So here's the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: GEEZ! YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! IF I DID, MY FAVE COUPLES WOULD BE MADE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"My Love For You"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Happy Holidays!  
  
It had been a couple days after the dance and the surprise. Everyone congratulated Takato and Rika of finally being a couple. Of course, Rika was getting sick of all the congratulations. Ryo who had arrived again with Alice and had just learned of the couple's news and was coming to congratulate them. Rika previously threatened to give a black eye and a punch in the stomach to anyone who congratulated them one more time. Unfortunately for Ryo, he got the black eye and the punch.  
  
He walked out of the mansion with a bandage around his head, covering his eye and some bandages around his stomach. (no offense to Ryo!)  
  
Alice chuckled. But the Goth didn't let Ryo know, and then she helped him to the car.  
  
***  
  
Takuya and Izumi would now once in a while take a walk around the giant estate. Then on the last day of everyone's stay, they decided to take one more walk together.  
  
There was silence among the two. Takuya decided to break it and walked to a bench to sit down. Izumi followed him and sat down beside him.  
  
Takuya: "Izumi, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
'Could it be? Is he finally telling me his feelings?' Izumi thought. She replied. "Yes?"  
  
Takuya stuttered. "I-I-I love y-y-you."  
  
Izumi was in shock. Takuya took her answer as a no and stood up to leave, heartbroken.  
  
She grabbed his arm. "I love you too. I've been waiting for you to tell me."  
  
Takuya replied. "Really?"  
  
Izumi kissed him on the lips, hotly. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Takuya smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Davis, Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon snickered from a distance.  
  
Davis yelled aloud from their hiding spot. "ABOUT TIME, YOU GUYS!!"  
  
Kari covered his mouth and whispered. "Don't give us out, Gogglehead!"  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late. Takuya shouted. "We already see you DAVIS!!"  
  
They came out laughing.  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked to their best friends. They both said in unison. "Thanks guys!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"So. Davis asked. "You guys going anywhere for your first date?"  
  
"I guess. a movie." Izumi replied.  
  
Kari joined in. "We'll join you!"  
  
Takuya and Davis laughed.  
  
Izumi and Kari dragged their boyfriends inside. "Come on! We have to pack! Junpei's getting the limos to drive us home!!"  
  
Davis pouted. "Alright alright! But at least, can I have a kiss?"  
  
Kari giggled. "I dunno why I have a boyfriend like you?"  
  
Davis replied. "Because you love me and want to be with me for the rest of your life!"  
  
They laughed and kissed.  
  
***  
  
Everyone said their good-byes and "I'll miss you's" before dragging their luggage into their limo.  
  
Before leaving, Junpei asked everyone to get together for a group picture.  
  
Everyone stood next to their boyfriend or girlfriend and the digimon next to them.  
  
Junpei ran into the picture and pressed the button.  
  
Then on a table, there was a photo in a frame. It had all the Digimon Tamers and Digidestined and their digimon in it. And at the bottom, it said. "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Sorry for the chapter being so short but as I said before, I didn't really like this story that much! Anyways stand back for the Daikari story, "There's More to Life" coming out tomorrow! August 17, 2003!! 


End file.
